Regionale verkeersmonitoring in Japan
Category: Handboek Regionale Verkeersmonitoring Category: Organisatie Category: HRVM gebruiksklaar Japan wil op het gebied van Information Technology bij de absolute wereldtop horen. Om dit in de praktijk tot uiting te brengen, werd in de zogenoemde 'IT Basic Law' en in de 'e-Japan Strategy' uit 2001 een sleutelrol toegekend aan de ontwikkeling van Intelligente Transport Systemen (ITS). Er werden negen aandachtsgebieden benoemd. Twee daarvan zijn 'geavanceerde navigatiesystemen' en 'optimalistatie van verkeersmanagement'. Hierin speelt de monitoring van verkeer een belangrijke rol. Omdat er zoveel commitment was voor geavanceerde verkeersmanagementsystemen, kon in de afgelopen jaren een groot deel van de wegen worden uitgerust met hoogwaardige infraroodzenders. Deze kunnen zowel voertuigen detecteren als verkeersinformatie doorgeven aan speciaal hiervoor ontwikkelde ontvangers in de voertuigen. Inleiding Dit artikel geeft een overzicht van de ontwikkelingen op het gebied van verkeersmonitoring in Japan. Eerst wordt een korte toelichting gegeven op de ontwikkeling van Intelligente Transport Systemen (ITS) en de positie die verkeersmonitoring daarbij inneemt. Vervolgens wordt aangegeven op welke wijze de verkeersgegevens in Japan worden ingewonnen, hoe deze worden verwerkt en vervolgens beschikbaar worden gesteld aan de gebruiker. Tevens wordt aangegeven welke partijen en instanties betrokken zijn bij verkeersmonitoring. Tot slot worden de toepassingen van verkeersmonitoring in Japan beschreven. Verkeersmonitoring binnen de ontwikkeling van ITS Net als in de Verenigde Staten wordt in Japan veel aandacht besteed aan de ontwikkeling van ITS. 'Intelligente Transport Systemen' maken gebruik van geavanceerde informatie- en communicatietechnologieën, zowel in voertuigen als op/aan de infrastructuur. De ontwikkeling van ITS in Japan is geclusterd in negen verschillende aandachtsgebieden, te weten: * Geavanceerde navigatiesystemen (waaronder het aansprekende VICS project) * Electronische tolheffing * Veilig rijden * Optimalistatie van verkeersmanagement * Toenemende efficiëntie in wegbeheer * Ondersteuning van openbaar vervoer * Toenemende efficiëntie in commercieel vervoer * Ondersteuning van voetgangers * Ondersteuning bij ongevallen Verkeersmonitoring speelt vooral een rol binnen de aandachtsgebieden 'geavanceerde navigatiesystemen' en 'optimalisatie van verkeersmanagement'. De ontwikkeling van integrale verkeersmanagement systemen In Japan wordt sinds 1996 gewerkt aan de ontwikkeling van integrale verkeersmanagement systemen (Universal Traffic Management Systems, UTMS). De taken van de ‘Universal Traffic Management Society of Japan’ zijn: * het onderzoeken en ontwikkelen van integrale verkeersmanagement systemen * het promoten van binnenlandse en internationale standaarden voor UTMS * het beheren en onderhouden van UTMS gerelateerde intellectuele eigendommen * het vergaren en uitwisselen van informatie met andere organisaties. Binnen UTMS neemt Integrated Traffic Control Systems (ITCS) een sleutelrol in. Met behulp van moderne technieken zorgt ITCS voor een optimale controle over de verkeersgegevens waarmee op effectieve wijze kan worden ingespeeld op veranderingen in de verkeerssituatie. De drie hoofdfuncties van ITCS (zie figuur) zijn: * verzamelen van verkeersgegevens * analyseren van de verkeersgegevens * coördineren van verkeerbeheersingssystemen Inwinnen van gegevens Voor het inwinnen van verkeersgegevens worden in Japan verschillende systemen gebruikt. Het belangrijkste en meest geavanceerde systeem is de Infrarood zender. (Bekijk hier het informatiefilmpje over infraroodzenders). Deze zenders kunnen niet alleen voertuigen signaleren, maar ook informatie uitzenden. Speciale apparatuur in de voertuigen vangen dit signaal op en geven de informatie weer. Naast infrarooddetectoren wordt in Japan ook gebruik gemaakt van: * Systemen die gebruik maken van geluidsgolven : Deze systemen worden zowel voor de detectie van passerende voertuigen gebruikt als voor het bepalen van de snelheid (radar). * Videocamera's : Er zijn zowel camera's die gebruik maken van 'image processing'(voertuigherkenning) om snelheid en voertuigtype te bepalen, als van op afstand bestuurbare camera's. Met deze 'beveiligingscamera's wordt de verkeerssituatie op de wegen in de gaten gehouden. * Fotocamera's (voor kentekenherkenning) : Deze camera's maken aan het begin en aan het einde van een traject foto's van kentekenplaten van de voertuigen die passeren. Op basis van de tussengelegen tijd van de foto's kan de snelheid worden bepaald. * Patrouilles : De verkeerspolitie voert verschillende patrouilles uit. Hiervoor worden niet alleen voertuigen maar ook helicopters ingezet. Verwerken van gegevens De verkeersgegevens die van de verschillende sensoren komen binnen bij de verkeerscentrales. Hier worden onder meer het verkeersvolume en de snelheid bepaald. Japan telt 47 regionale verkeerscentrales. Verspreiden van verkeersinformatie De verkeersinformatie wordt via verschillende systemen naar de gebruikers gecommuniceerd. * Dynamische informatieborden langs de weg Dynamische informatieborden zijn er in verschillende vormen en maten. Er zijn borden die alleen tekst kunnen weergeven en borden die ook symbolen en figuren kunnen weergeven. Welke informatie op de borden verschijnt, wordt bepaald in de verkeerscentrale. De borden worden op afstand vanuit de centrales bediend. * Radio In de verkeerscentrale wordt de verkeersinformatie omgezet naar radiogolven. Langs de weg staan zenders die deze radiogolven uitzenden. Door de autoradio op de juiste frequentie af te stemmen (1620kHz) kan de verkeersinformatie worden ontvangen. * Persoonlijke verkeersinformatiediensten Veel Japanners maken gebruik van diensten waarbij hen individueel verkeersinformatie wordt aangeboden. Dit kan onder meer door het bellen van een (geautomatiseerd) informatienummer of door het gebruik van openbare informatieterminals. Het meest geavanceerde systeem is VICS. Dit is een autonavigatiesysteem dat verkeersinformatie kan ontvangen. Meer over VICS is hier te vinden. In het verlengde van de ontwikkeling en de acceptatie van het algemeen toegankelijke VICS systeem, zijn autofabrikanten hun eigen "in-car verkeersinformatiesystemen" gaan ontwikkelen. Voorbeelden hiervan zijn Nissan Carwings en Toyota G-book. Meer informatie over Nissan Carwings is http://www.itu.int/ITU-T/worksem/ict-auto/presentations/os-ikuera.pdf hier te vinden. Organisatie en exploitatie De ontwikkeling van Intelligente Transport Systemen staat in Japan onder regie van de IT Strategic Headquarters. De IT Strategic Headquarters valt onder het kabinet en werkt nauw samen met ITS Japan. Bij ITS zijn de volgende overheidsinstanties betrokken: * Ministry of Land, Infrastructure and Transport (MLIT), * National Police Agency (NPA), * Ministry of Public Management, Home Affairs, Posts and Telecomunications (MPMHAPT), * Ministry of Economy, Trade and Industry (METI). In 1996 stelde Japan het Comprehensive Plan for Intelligent Transport Systems op. In de 'IT Basic Law' uit 2001 wordt ITS beschouwd als een sleutelcomponent om uit te groeien tot een vooraanstaande IT-natie. De 'e-Japan Strategy', eveneens uit 2001, implementeert de IT Basic Law. Een groot deel van de ontwikkeling van ITS wordt in Japan overgelaten aan de markt. De overheid biedt de basisinfrastructuur aan en eist hierbij samenwerking tussen de verschillende partijen. Op de andere gebieden kunnen private partijen onderling concurreren. De verbanden tussen overheid en private sector zijn gebaseerd op consensusregelingen; Elke partij behoudt zijn eigen beslissingsterrein, zonder inmenging van buiten. In andere landen zijn de private partijen veelal sterk afhankelijk van de overheid. Mede hierdoor is de ontwikkeling van ITS in Japan verder dan in de meeste andere landen. Referentieprojecten Geavanceerde navigatie systemen Een aansprekend project op het gebied van geavanceerde navigatiesystemen is het gebruik van VICS. VICS staat voor Vehicle Information Communication System. Een voertuig dat met dit systeem is uitgerust, kan 24 uur per dag informatie ontvangen over de actuele verkeerssituatie in de omgeving van het voertuig. Deze informatie kan de gebruiker ondersteunen bij het kiezen van de optimale route. De verkeersinformatie worden uitgezonden door infraroodzenders en radiogolven. Klik hier voor meer informatie over VICS. Openstaande vragen De informatie over het verwerken van de verkeersgegevens tot verkeersinformatie is vrij summier en algemeen. Hierover ontvangen we graag meer informatie. Lezers worden van harte uitgenodigd dit artikel met meer relevante informatie aan te vullen. Bronnen website Traffic Management Society Japan website ITS Japan website met informatie over wegen in Japan website van het Ministrie van Infrastructuur en Transport website van het Ministrie van "Algemene Zaken" website van het Ministry of Economie website van de Nationale Politie